The proposed research is concerned with a comprehensive study of renal disease, especially although not exclusively in childhood, in order to understand the pathogenesis of immune related glomerulonephritis, the nephrotic syndrome and other significant renal diseases. These studies will include: a comprehensive study of the morphology and immunopathology of glomerulonephritis; and evaluation of cellular and humoral immune mechanisms; the role of the alternate complement system in glomerulonephritis; a study of the role of renal fibrinolytic mechanisms and the kinin system in renal disease; an investigation into the mechanisms that control glomerular permeability to macromolecules; and a study of the role of the glomerular mesangium.